Dr. Sherry Timmons is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. She is continuing her clinical specialty in Oral Pathology, Radiology and Medicine and a PhD degree in Oral Science. The broad objective of her research is to examine the interactions between alcohol and tobacco carcinogens in the etiology of oral cancer. Specifically, the study 11 examine the fundamental mechanisms of alcohol involvement in oral cancer. Dr. Timmons attended the Annual Oral Pathology Academy meeting in May 1998.